Tsundistic Princess
by RisaKuma
Summary: Kagura membenci Sougo bersama kenangan yang pernah ia berikan, entah itu indah atau buruk. Namun, Kagura kembali bertemu dengan Sougo setelah perpisahan pahit dua tahun lalu. Apakah... pertemuan itu dapat meluluhkan hati Kagura dan membuatnya kembali jatuh dalam pelukan Sougo? AU. Highschooler!Okita x Highschooler!Kagura. Mind to RnR? /TSUNdere-saDISTIC PRINCESS/
1. Chapter 1

Gadis SMA yang memakai rok yang sampai di bawah lutut itu banyak membuat laki-laki penasaran. Biasanya, gadis lain memakai rok hanya sebatas setengah paha. Dengan itu, warna apa yang ada dibalik rok itu akan mudah terlihat. Namun, gadis ini membuat apa warna yang ada dibalik roknya menjadi sebuah misteri. Seringkali murid laki-laki iseng mencoba mengintip, dan malah mengalami kejadian naas.

Dia gadis yang sering membuat para laki-laki menjerit sampai menangis karena tendangannya. Bukan tendangan biasa, melainkan tendangan yang langsung melayang lurus ke area vital dan dilakukannya sambil tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa. Namun, ia tidak melayangkan tendangan ke sembarang orang. Dia adalah gadis yang sebenarnya sangat bersahabat dan _easy-going_.

Teman laki-lakinya tidak sedikit. Mungkin ia justru terbilang sangat mudah dekat dengan laki-laki karena ia tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan dan inginkan. Meskipun dekat dengan laki-laki, tak berarti ia tak memiliki teman perempuan. Jumlah keduanya hampir seimbang. Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah menghitungnya. Dibalik sifatnya yang mungkin terlihat sadis, _friendly_ dan _easy-going_ ini, ia sebenarnya hanyalah gadis biasa yang juga ingin merasakan cinta.

Gadis keturunan Cina ini menjadi gadis yang populer di sekolahnya. Akademiknya memang tidak terlalu bagus. Tetapi, nilainya terbilang stabil sejak memasuki masa SMA. Tetapi, beda kalau masalah olahraga. Dia benar-benar lincah dan bisa diandalkan. Fisiknya kuat, di atas rata-rata fisik seorang gadis SMA biasanya. Juga, dia memiliki tubuh yang berpotensi sebagai model. Namanya Yato Kagura. Usianya masih 16 tahun saat ia naik ke kelas dua sekarang. Ia baru akan menginjak usia 17 tahun pada bulan November nanti. Sekarang masih musim semi dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di kelas 2 SMA.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu's Fanfiction. Rate T. Alternative Universe. Highschooler!Okita x Highschooler!Kagura.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's present**

 **Tsundistic Princess**

.

.

.

Pada hari pertamanya ini, Kagura benar-benar bahagia dan menikmati setiap langkahnya menuju sekolah. Dia sedang seratus persen bersemangat. Kagura menyapa setiap temannya saat mulai memasuki area sekolah. Dan, tentu saja dengan senyuman ikhlas dan hangat. Bahkan, tak tanggung-tanggung ia turut menyapa guru-gurunya di hari pertamanya itu. Kemudian, Kagura berhenti di depan papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Dengan teliti, Kagura mencari namanya di deretan kelas dua.

"Kagura-chan!" panggil seseorang yang sudah dikenalinya hanya dengan suara saja.

Kagura langsung berbalik, "Soyo-chan!"

Gadis yang bersurai hitam lurus itu berlari mendekati Kagura, "Tahun ini juga kita satu kelas di 2-Z!"

Kedua manik _sapphire_ Kagura berbinar seketika, "Benarkah- _aru_?!"

"Aku serius. Makanya aku benar-benar gembira!" jawab Soyo yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah," ujar Kagura senang. "Tahun ini juga mohon bantuannya, Soyo-chan!"

Soyo menangguk, "Ya. Mohon bantuannya juga, Kagura-chan!"

.

.

.

Kagura dan Soyo berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas 2-Z dengan wajah berseri-seri. Semua orang di kelas langsung menyapa Kagura dan Soyo yang memang sudah seperti artis. Keduanya pun balas menyapa dengan senyum ceria. Populer dan disegani, itulah Yato Kagura dan Tokugawa Soyo. Kagura dan Soyo berniat untuk memilih tempat duduk bersebelahan. Namun, ternyata sudah ada undian tempat duduk di depan kelas.

Soyo mendapat posisi duduk tepat di depan meja guru dan Kagura mendapat posisi di paling ujung belakang. Semangat Kagura hari itu berkurang menjadi sembilan puluh delapan persen.

"Tidak apa-apa lah- _aru_. Yang penting kita satu kelas, Soyo-chan."

Seperti itulah ucapan yang dilontarkan Kagura ketika menghibur Soyo yang tidak ingin terpisah dari Kagura. Namun, Kagura terus menatap bangku sebelahnya yang masih kosong hingga bunyi bel sekolah terdengar.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa- _aru_ ," gumamnya. Kemudian, ia kembali memasang senyum cerianya.

Sampai saat itu, Kagura memang masih bisa tersenyum. Tetapi, semua berubah ketika wali kelas barunya masuk ke dalam kelas. Semangat Kagura pada hari pertamanya di kelas 2 menurun drastis menjadi...

Nol persen.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, wali kelasnya yang berambut perak seperti uban itu tidak masuk ke dalam kelas sendirian. Ada seorang murid baru yang berjalan mengiringinya. Dan, ketika melihat murid baru itu Kagura jadi tidak dapat bernafas. Ingin rasanya ia langsung berteriak di dalam kelas untuk mengumpat murid baru itu. Tetapi...

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Kagura menelan ludahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya dengan rapat. Lalu, ia mencoba untuk mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Sakit. ' _Bohong. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Sadarlah, Kagura!_ ' batinnya.

"Namaku Okita Sougo, pindahan dari Kyoto. Salam kenal."

Seketika, para siswi di kelas, kecuali Kagura tentunya langsung merespon. "Salam kenal, Okita-kun!" Bahkan, sebagian dari mereka berteriak bahagia. Kagura benar-benar penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang membuat _mood_ nya melesat turun. Jadi, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ke depan kelas.

Deg!

Jantung Kagura berhenti berhenti berdetak selama satu ketukan. Seringai dan manik _crimson_ itu tertuju padanya. Kagura jadi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Okita-kun. Duduklah di bangku yang kosong di samping Yato Kagura-kun."

Deg!

' _Oi, oi... Ini tidak lucu_ , sensei _..._ ' batin Kagura.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin Okita-kun duduk disampingku saja." "Kagura-san benar-benar hoki!"

' _Hoki darimana?! Kalau kau ingin duduk di samping si brengsek ini, katakan saja pada_ sensei _langsung-_ aru!' batin Kagura lagi.

Kagura mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai 'brengsek' itu duduk di sampingnya. Kagura benar-benar tidak mau menoleh atau bahkan hanya sekedar melirik si murid baru.

"Hmpffttt..." Sougo menahan tawanya ketika melihat tingkah laku Kagura yang dianggapnya lucu. Mendengarnya saja, Kagura sudah benar-benar ingin menonjok pipi orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Nama bapak adalah... Nanti saja. Kalian cukup memanggil bapak dengan Ginpachi- _sensei_. Baiklah, karena saya yakin kita semua sedah saling kenal, marilah kita mulai pembentukan komite kelas."

Kagura menghela nafas, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan mulai memperhatikan guru yang berdiri di depan. Namun, entah mengapa... dia merasa bahwa Sougo menatapnya terus sejak tadi. Risih, Kagura akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sougo.

Deg!

Seringai dan tatapan menggoda itu tampak menyebalkan di mata Kagura.

"Oh, ketemu kau, _tsundere_ Kagura-chan."

Tangan Kagura yang mulai gemetar. Ia merinding. Baginya, kehadiran Okita Sougo di sekolahnya bagaikan iblis yang menakutkan. Tidak. Itu adalah deskripsi yang salah, karena Kagura sudah membenci Okita Sougo sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dengan penekanan, 'sangat' benci.

"Cih." Kagura langsung membuang muka.

"Kita mulai mulai dari ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas. Ada yang mencalonkan diri?"

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Sougo. "Aku mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas dan Yato Kagura-san bilang kalau dia ingin jadi wakilnya." Dengan mudahnya, kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ap—" Kagura mencoba untuk menyangkal. Namun, dipotong oleh pertanyaan dari Ginpachi- _sensei_.

"Ada lagi yang mencalonkan?"

"It—" Lagi-lagi, ucapan Kagura terpotong.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, ya... Baiklah, Okita Sougo-kun akan menjadi ketua kelas dan Yato Kagura menjadi wakilnya. Selanjutnya..."

Kagura mengumpat dalam hati dan mengucap sumpah serapah pada Sougo yang mencalonkan tanpa izin dan pada Ginpachi- _sensei_ atau bisa disebut sebagai wali Kagura di Jepang ini yang sepertinya tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam sesi ini.

"Hmpfffttt..." Dan, lagi-lagi suara Sougo yang sedang menahan tawa terdengar di telinga Kagura. "Mohon kerja samanya, Wakil Ketua."

"Hah, kau masih saja menyebalkan- _aru_." Akhirnya Kagura membuka mulutnya, walau hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menyapaku? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Kagura-chan," ujar Sougo yang tampak hanya mempermainkan Kagura.

"Aku tidak mau namaku di tambah honorifik 'chan' olehmu dan aku tidak niat untuk berurusan lagi denganmu, dasar Sadis!" caci Kagura dengan suara pelan, takut seisi kelas dapat mendengarnya. Ia memberi Sougo tatapan kucing liar yang sedang ingin berkelahi.

Sougo hanya menyeringai tipis. "Kau tidak banyak berubah ya, China."

"Hmph! Kau tidak lihat sekarang aku sudah bertambah tinggi dan dadaku—"

Kepala Sougo bertumpu pada tangan kirinya yang juga bertumpu di atas meja dan menatap Kagura usil. "Hmmmm? Ada apa dengan dadamu? Kau ingin aku merasakannya dengan kedua tanganku?"

"Ha— Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Kagura berdiri dan menghentak mejanya tanpa ia sadari. Juga, suara barusan benar-benar keras. Seisi kelas menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Yato Kagura-kun?" tanya Ginpachi- _sensei_. "Wajahmu merah, kau tidak enak badan?"

"Anu, bukan sep—"

"Sudahlah, jangan sok kuat," potong Ginpachi- _sensei_. "Okita Sougo-kun, kau ketua kelas. Antarkan dia ke UKS. Kau ingat tempatnya, kan?"

"Ya, _sensei_. Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

"Cih, sudah kubilang aku tidak sakit. Dan, kenapa harus kau, Sadis?!" tanya Kagura dengan tatapan ganas.

"Karena aku ketua kelasnya. Kau tidak dengar?" Sougo membuka pintu UKS. "Tidak ada guru penjaga. Tidak apalah."

"Hmph! Aku tidak sakit. Aku akan kembali ke kelas!" Kagura langsung berbalik dan berjalan.

"Bodoh."

Sougo menahan Kagura dengan menggenggam tangannya. Kagura langsung menepisnya dan kembali berbalik menatap Sougo. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau ini tidak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan, ya. Kau tidak ingin bolos?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura terkejut. Kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi, kau benar- _aru_." Sungguh, Kagura saat ini terlihat sangat manis di mata Sougo. Ia menyeringai tipis. Dan sungguh, Sougo tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

"Kagura," panggilnya.

Kagura menatap Sougo, "Ap—"

Mulut Kagura berhasil terbungkam akibat ciuman yang melesat secepat kilat. Sougo menyerang Kagura tanpa ampun dengan ciuman itu. Dia mencengkram bahu Kagura, kemudian mendorongnya dan membuat Kagura terbaring di bawahnya. Kagura hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Mmnnnhhh!" Kagura mencoba memberi perlawanan. Namun, ia tidak dapat bergerak saat itu. Sougo benar-benar tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Akhirnya, Kagura mencapai batas maksimalnya. Matanya yang sudah berair sejak tadi, benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata sekarang.

Sougo baru menyadari, perbuatannya saat ini benar-benar membuat Kagura sakit sampai menangis. Dia melepaskan tautan antara dirinya dan Kagura. Sougo memang sadis. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah bisa menjadi sadis untuk seorang Yato Kagura. Lalu, ia berdiri.

"Dasar sadis bodoh!" umpat Kagura. Setelah itu, dia berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan yang terletak di samping UKS.

Sougo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Ah, kau membuatnya menangis lagi, Okita Sougo."

.

.

.

Sougo sudah kembali ke kelas, Kagura meyakini hal itu. Namun, setelah hal itu terjadi, dada Kagura menjadi sesak dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu di toilet.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku, Sougo?"

Berkali-kali, ia mengucapkan kalimat itu di sela tangisnya. Kagura gelisah. Sougo muncul kembali setelah hampir tiga tahun ia meninggalkan Kagura. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kagura sudah hampir melupakan Sougo dengan sempurna. Namun, ia datang dan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat berdampak bagi luka di hati Kagura. Bukan terobati, malah menyakitkan seperti ditabur garam di atasnya.

Kagura tak kunjung tenang. Namun, sepertinya ia harus segera keluar. Kepalanya jadi sedikit pusing. Mungkin, ia akan istirahat saja di ruang UKS.

.

.

.

Kagura baru kembali ke kelas saat jam istirahat. Soyo langsung menghampirinya, "Kagura-chan, kau membuatku cemas!"

"Maaf," ucap Kagura. "Tapi aku sudah merasa agak mendingan- _aru_." Lalu, Kagura duduk di bangkunya.

Kagura melirik ke arah Sougo yang sepertinya tidur dengan posisi kepala bertumpu pada tangan yang menyilang di atas meja dan wajahnya mengarah padanya. Kemudian, ia menunduk dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memerah.

Sougo sejak awal tidak tertidur, hanya mencoba untuk tidur. Ia menatap Kagura dalam diam. Apa yang di rasakannya saat ini mungkin adalah rasa senang. Ia bertanya dalam hati, ' _Kenapa Kagura menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah? Apa yang tadi itu cukup berpengaruh?_ '

Tak lama kemudian, Kagura menyadari bahwa Sougo memperhatikannya. Kagura juga baru saja tersadar. Dia berhenti menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sougo. ' _Oh, apa yang aku lakukan?_ '

Soyo, orang ketiga diantara keduanya hanya kebingungan. Ia memang memperhatikan Kagura dan Sougo sejak tadi. Namun, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Kagura sengaja pulang agak telat hari itu. Setelah semuanya keluar dari kelas, ia baru membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dari meja. Ia baru menukar sendal khusus di gedung sekolah dengan sepatunya setelah tidak ada lagi orang di sekitarnya. Seharusnya dia tidak sendiri. Tetapi, gadis yang bernama Tokugawa Soyo itu malah menghilang setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Kecuali, Kagura tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sougo lagi untuk hari itu. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun, rencana Kagura gagal saat melihat Sougo bersandar di pagar sekolah.

' _Aku harus terlihat seperti biasa. Aku harus mengabaikan Sougo. Aku tidak boleh berlebihan_ ,' pikirnya.

Ia berjalan melewati Sougo. Berhasil? Sepertinya. Kagura sudah senang. Tetapi, rasa senang itu di robek dengan mudahnya ketika Sougo memanggil namanya. Kagura berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menghadap Sougo.

"Apa... maumu?" tanya Kagura, mencoba untuk tidak menatap Sougo. Sougo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, ia berinisiatif untuk langsung mengatakan maksudnya.

"Semuanya adalah salahku. Maaf..."

Kedua manik _sapphire_ Kagura yang menerima terpaan cahaya langit sore itu melebar. Maksudnya...

"Hah?" Hening. Kagura menatap Sougo yang ternyata menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah kehilangan sifat sadismu, ya? Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Masokis."

Kagura berbalik lagi dan kemudian berlalu dengan cuek. Melihat itu, Sougo tak tinggal diam.

"Kau ini ya..." Tangan kiri Sougo menarik bagian kiri rambut Kagura yang ikat _twintail_ sampai cepol di atasnya terlepas. "Ah, kesadisanku bertambah 10 poin. Akhirnya poin masokisku menjadi minus sepuluh juta."

Persimpangan merah muncul di dahi Kagura. Ekspresinya berubah kesal dan ia langsung berbalik untuk meninju wajah Sougo dengan tangan kirinya. Namun, tangan Sougo yang masih belum terlepas dari rambut Kagura malah membuat keadaan menjadi _awkward_. Posisi mereka saat ini... terlihat seperti Sougo sedang memeluk Kagura dengan tangan kirinya.

Posisi mereka tidak berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama. Baik Kagura maupun Sougo kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka jatuh dengan Kagura yang berada di bawah. Namun, Sougo langsung melindungi kepala Kagura agar tidak membentur permukaan semen. Sougo juga menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Kagura yang masih lebih kecil darinya.

Soyo yang manakala baru selesai dari mendaftar ekskul dan berniat untuk langsung pulang tak sengaja melihat hal itu. Kagura dan Sougo menyadari keberadaannya. Soyo terlihat sangat kaget.

"Anu, maaf. S-sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian," ucap Soyo yang kemudian berlari pulang.

"A-ah, Soyo-chan! Jangan salah paham!" teriak Kagura. Namun, Soyo malah mempercepat larinya.

Sougo pun berdiri dan membantu Kagura untuk berdiri. Kagura tidak menolak. Tetapi, ia malah berkata, "Ini salahmu- _aru_."

"Ya, ya... Bukankah aku sudah bilang 'semuanya adalah salahku'? Jadi, maafkan aku," ujar Sougo yang menurut pada keadaan. "Maafkan aku untuk kesalahanku dari dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang."

Kekesalan Kagura menghilang. Ya, memang hilang. Tetapi, ia tetap memukul Sougo. "Tadinya aku ingin memaafkanmu- _aru_. Tetapi, kalau kau ingin memintanya untuk memaafkan semua kesalahanmu, bukankah itu terlalu berat?"

Sougo tak menatap Kagura dan memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kau pikir, kesalahanmu itu sedikit dan aku bisa memaafkan semuanya?" tanya Kagura. "Sayangnya, kau membuatku terlalu sakit sampai aku merasa ingin membunuhmu."

Kagura benar-benar menekan Sougo. Sougo tak dapat berkutik. Tapi, ia masih bertahan di sana. Ya, karena Sougo sudah siap menanggung segala konsekuensinya setelah berani menyakiti hati seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Kagura. "Tapi, mulai saat ini... biasa. Ya, bersikap seperti biasa saja."

Kali ini Sougo yang dibuat terkejut. Manik _crimson_ -nya terlihat seperti buah ceri sekarang. Saat ini, Sougo menjadi bingung dengan perkataan Kagura.

"Seperti biasa saja, loh! Kau bisa bertindak sesukamu!" seru Kagura kesal. "Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti- _aru_?"

"Maksudmu... Kau ingin akrab denganku?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura melengos, "Hmph! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh- _aru_."

"Hmmpfffttt..." Sougo menahan tawanya lagi. Sosok Kagura yang _tsundere_ benar-benar membuatnya merasakan sedikit nostalgia.

"Hentikan! Aku pulang!" seru Kagura yang akhirnya ngambek.

Sougo tersenyum menyebalkan ketika melihat tingkah Kagura. "Tidak apa-apa sendiri, China?"

Merasa diremehkan, Kagura menatap Sougo dengan kesal. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku juga sudah berusia 16 tahun- _aru_."

"Ya, sudah kelihatan, kok," ujar Sougo sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Dasar mesum!" teriak Kagura.

"Bersikap seperti biasa, kan?" Sougo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kagura mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mau menerima kekalahannya dalam berdebat kecil seperti ini. "... Aku pulang!" Dan, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sougo.

"Oi, oi..." panggil Sougo. Maksudnya, untuk mengingatkan Kagura kalau cepolnya masih terjatuh di tanah. Tetapi, saat dipikir sekali lagi mengenai kata-kata Kagura beberapa waktu yang lalu...

 _"Kau bisa bertindak sesukamu!"_

Sougo menyeringai dan tertawa licik, "Mungkin ini akan jadi menarik."

.

.

.

Kagura baru menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan salah satu cepolnya pada keesokan paginya. Untunglah ia masih memiliki cepol yang lain. Kagura berangkat ke sekolah dan menjalaninya seperti biasa. Namun, ia tidak lupa untuk berhati-hati terhadap Sougo dan mencari cara agar Soyo tidak salah paham lagi dengan kejadian kemarin.

Kagura harus tetap was-was walaupun tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi di pagi hari bersama Sougo. Namun, Kagura juga belum bisa menyapa dan berbicara seperti biasa dengan Soyo. Kagura berpikir keras sampai di kantin, saat istirahat. Ia menghabiskan uang jajan yang diberikan Ginpachi alias Sakata Gintoki yang merupakan ayah angkatnya tadi pagi untuk membeli beberapa porsi makan siang.

Selama Kagura memikirkan cara untuk kembali berbaikan dengan Soyo, ia tak sadar bahwa seseorang telah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kagura baru sadar ketika gadis yang duduk di depannya itu memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Eh?" Kagura terkejut. "S-Soyo-chan?"

"Ah, kau tampak murung hari ini Kagura-chan. Sebenarnya kemarin ada apa?" tanya Soyo _to the point_.

Kagura masih belum selesai _loading_ saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Maksudnya, kenapa Soyo biasa-biasa saja? Bukankah dia menjauhi Kagura karena adanya kesalahpahaman?

" _Etto_..." Kagura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Soyo masih menunggu jawaban Kagura. "Kemarin..."

Soyo masih menunggu jawaban Kagura dengan antusias, "Ya?"

"K-kemarin Soyo-chan pasti salah paham! Itu semua h-hanya ketidaksengajaan- _aru_!" jawab Kagura dengan gugup dan malah seperti setengah berteriak.

"Ketidaksengajaan?!" Soyo malah terkejut. "Kalian tidak sedang dalam hubungan spesial?!"

"Sstttt!" Kagura mengingatkan Soyo untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Soyo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan berbicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Kalian benar-benar tidak sedang berpacaran atau masa-masa pendekatan?"

"Mana mungkin aku ma—"

"Sayangnya kami sudah tidak melakukannya lagi," potong Sougo yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Kagura dari belakang. "Kami sudah putus."

"Kyaaahhh!" teriak Kagura yang terkejut. Seisi kantin langsung menujukan perhatian pada Kagura dan Sougo.

Soyo juga terkejut akan kehadiran Sougo. Tetapi, ia kembali bertanya, "Okita-san dan Kagura-chan... benar-benar pernah pacaran?"

Kagura jadi paranoid, "A-apa yang k-kamu tanyakan Soyo-cha—"

"Benar," jawab Sougo enteng dengan ekspresi datar. "Bahkan kami sudah beberapa kali berciuman."

Muncul persimpangan merah di pelipis bersama semburat merah di pipi Kagura, "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, DASAR SADIS?!"

Pukulan panas Kagura mendarat tepat di dagu Sougo. Alhasil, Sougo jatuh terduduk di lantai. Seisi kantin yang masih menonton berteriak kagum. Beberapa diantaranya mulai menggosipkan tentang Kagura dan Sougo. Dan, sebagian besar dari seisi kantin mendukung Kagura dan Sougo untuk kembali berpacaran.

Kagura terdiam. Ia berdiri dan menatap Sougo yang masih belum pingsan akibat pukulannya tadi. Sougo menyeringai dan kembali menatap Kagura, "Masih sadis dan tsundere seperti biasa ya, _Ore no Tsundistic Princess-chan_."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Hai, Sarashina Arisa kembali lagi dengan proyek fanfic multi-chapter kedua *padahal Mizu-Kagami belum kelar* yang berjudul Tsundistic Princess ^^ Tadinya mau dibuat Rate M, tapi kayaknya 'ga banget' kalau ditulis oleh author muda *eh* dan bahkan sebenarnya masih belum layak untuk membaca fanfic _rate_ segitu di usia saya yang segini :'v *bisa dilihat di profil*. Terus kenapa 2-Z, bukan 3-Z? Karena kelas 2 SMA itu fase paling enak karena ga se-kaku kelas 1 dan se-serius kelas 3. Aish -,- intinya chapter 1 fanfic ini dah kelar. Tungguin aja dah, kalo misalnya update-nya kelamaan PM aja di facebook. Ntar keluar sendiri kalo dicari pake keyword 'Arisa Sarashina' :3 Okelah, Mind to send a Review and Follow this story? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Golden week_ , waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Kagura setelah mendapati kehidupan sekolahnya yang retak akibat kedatangan Okita Sougo, mantan pacarnya. Kagura akhirnya dapat terbebas dari kehidupan sekolah selama satu minggu. Tidak ada Okita Sougo, _shipper_ mereka yang membentuk organisasi yang bernama 'OkiKagu Fan Club' yang mulai terbentuk 3 hari setelah tahun ajaran baru, dan akhirnya Kagura dapat bermalas-malasan.

Pagi itu, Kagura sudah menonton televisi sambil tiduran di sofa. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia telah memesan pizza dengan _topping_ acar rumput laut ekstra berukuran besar. Kagura berniat untuk memakannya sebagai sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam, walau sepertinya tidak cukup baginya.

Kagura benar-benar berpikir pagi itu adalah pagi yang tenang dan terus seperti itu untuk selanjutnya. Bel apartemennya berbunyi beberapa menit kemudian. Kagura yakin bahwa itu adalah pesanan pizza-nya setelah mendengar teriakan dari luar. Namun, semua perkiraan Kagura tentang liburan satu minggunya yang tenang... hancur seketika saat melihat Sougo berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil membawa pizza pesanannya.

"Ini pesananmu, aku sudah membayarkannya untukmu."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu's Fanfiction. Rate T. Alternative Universe. Highschooler!Okita x Highschooler!Kagura.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's present**

 **Tsundistic Princess**

.

.

.

"Kau tahu darimana letak apartemenku?" tanya Kagura.

"Mudah saja sebenarnya. Kau tidak berpindah tempat sejak dua tahun lalu," jawab Sougo dengan nada santai.

Semua ekspetasi Kagura dihancurkan dengan kenyataan yang dibawa oleh Okita Sougo. Kagura menutup pintunya lagi dengan cepat saat melihat wajah Sougo. Ia tidak sempat mengambil pizza pesanannya yang telah berada di tangan Sougo. Kagura berpikir keras di balik pintu. Pizza pesanannya sudah sampai. Kalau ia memesan yang baru, ia hanya akan menyia-nyiakan pizza yang telah dibayar Sougo. Tetapi, kalau ia menerima pizza dari Sougo... entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku telah membayar pizza acar rumput lautmu dan aku juga membawa _sequel video game_ kesukaanmu yang baru rilis kemarin dengan beberapa yang lain. Kau tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk?" tanya Sougo dari luar, dengan suara yang keras.

Kagura tambah bimbang. Pertimbangannya menjadi kacau. Ia tergiur dengan _sequel game_ favorit-nya. Tetapi, bukankah berbahaya bila membiarkan Sougo masuk? Maksudnya, mereka hanya akan berdua saja di dalam apartemen.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," ujar Sougo. "Pria akan menepati janji mereka."

Pintu terbuka. Kepala Kagura sedikit menyembul dari celahnya. "Aku sangat tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau melakukan hal aneh di apartemenku."

Sougo menyeringai tipis. Lalu, pintu dibuka lebar. Kagura mempersilahkan Sougo untuk masuk. "Mungkin berantakan untuk seorang gadis. Masuklah."

.

.

.

Hanya sekitar 15 menit Kagura bermain _video game_ bersama Sougo, Kagura sudah lupa dengan siapa dirinya sampai saat ini. Sougo melirik Kagura sesekali. Ia sangat menikmati pertarungan mereka dalam _game_ yang seringkali berakhir imbang. Sougo selalu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kagura yang masih konyol. Sougo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 siang.

"Kagura," panggil Sougo. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Hah?" Kagura menoleh ke arah Sougo. "Kau menantangku, ya?"

Sougo menyeringai tipis, "Ya. Setiap yang menang, boleh memerintah yang kalah. Apapun permintaannya."

"Boleh saja- _aru_." Kagura tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dia jadi lebih semangat. "Kita mulai sekarang."

Sougo berdiri, "Sebentar, kau tidak punya makanan selain pizza acar rumput laut yang sudah kau makan habis itu? Aku ingin makan sebelum kita bermain lagi."

"Kau ini banyak maunya," ujar Kagura. "Aku masih punya persediaan mie instan di dalam lemari dapur- _aru_. Ambil satu atau tidak sama sekali."

Kagura mengeluarkan kaset _game_ dari konsol-nya. Lalu, ia memasukkan kaset _game_ yang lain. Sementara itu, Sougo berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari persediaan makanan Kagura. Isinya hanyalah makanan-makanan instan dan beberapa kotak acar rumput laut. Sougo menghela nafas, tak menyangka bahwa Kagura terbiasa dengan makanan yang kurang sehat. Sougo mengambil mie instan _cup_ dan menutup kembali lemari tersebut.

"China, mau makan malam diluar?" tanya Sougo dari dapur.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku? Kau mau menjebakku ya, Sadis?" tanya Kagura dengan suara agak keras.

Sougo membuka kemasan mie instan _cup_ dan mencampur bumbunya. "Aku tidak memiliki niat seperti itu, bodoh." Kemudian, Sougo menyeduh mie instannya dan menunggu sampai mie instannya siap dimakan.

"Hah, kau menyebut orang yang kau suka 'bodoh'?" tanya Kagura tak suka.

Sougo tersenyum simpul, "Kau mengakuiku, ya?" Dalam hati, ia sudah tertawa karena mendengar pertanyaan Kagura yang menjebak dirinya sendiri.

 _Tsundere_. "Hah?!" Kagura berteriak protes. "M-mana mungkin aku akan mengakuimu lagi!"

Sougo berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa mie instannya. Ia menatap Kagura yang duduk diam dengan wajah memerah. Sougo hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan menyeringai lebar sebagai gantinya.

"Atau kau ingin makan siang diluar? Kau menghabiskan pizza-mu dalam hitungan menit saat kita mulai bermain," ujar Sougo. "Aku bersedia mentraktirmu juga."

"Kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" tanya Kagura kesal. "Kau duluan yang mengajakku untuk taruhan- _aru_."

"Kau benar-benar ingin taruhan, Kagura?" tanya Sougo lagi. " _Game_ apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam konsol?"

"Dynasty Knights 8," jawab Kagura. "Kita akan bermain dalam satu tim saja. Siapa yang terlebih dahulu membunuh Lu Bi, dia yang memenangkan taruhan."

Sougo melepas bungkus plastik dari sumpit sekali pakai dan mulai memakan mie instannya yang sudah siap. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Seringai terulas di wajah Sougo setelah ia berhasil membunuh Lu Bi. Kagura terdiam dengan ekspresi kagetnya selama beberapa detik. Sougo menaruh stik di atas meja, "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memerintahkanmu, Kagura."

"Apa? Kau masih ingin mengajakku makan malam di luar, kan?" tanya Kagura yakin. Dengan senang hati juga sebenarnya, karena Sougo pasti mentraktirnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sougo singkat. Seringainya semakin melebar. Kagura memiliki firasat buruk dan mulai merasa was-was. "Kau harus bermain di dalam pelukanku."

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU, SIALAN!"teriak Kagura. Kagura membanting stik-nya ke lantai. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan sangat keras dan bagian kanan stik patah.

"Ah, kau merusaknya, China," ujar Sougo. "Sekarang kita tidak bisa bermain lagi."

"Lebih baik seperti itu- _aru_!" seru Kagura kesal. "Lagipula kau melanggar janjimu, dasar Sadis."

"Oh, bukankah perjanjian kita sudah berubah ketika taruhan?" tanya Sougo santai, masih duduk di samping Kagura. "Kau yang melanggar kesepakatan kita."

Kagura mendecak kesal. "Benar-benar ide buruk untuk membawamu masuk- _aru_."

"Sebaiknya kau bersyukur karena aku telah membayar pizza ukuran besarmu itu," ujar Sougo yang mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya. Itu karena kebodohanmu untuk mendekatiku lagi," balas Kagura tak mau kalah. "Seharusnya kau belajar bagaimana cara agar gadis tidak mudah pergi darimu."

"Bodoh sekali," ucap Sougo kurang senang. "Aku sudah malas untuk mendekati gadis selain dirimu. Asal kau tahu, kau itu berbeda."

"Oh, kau ingin memujiku atau apa?" tanya Kagura. "Jadi hanya aku pelarianmu setelah kau dicampakkan? Hanya karena ternyata aku berbeda?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak dicampakkan, Kagura," bantah Sougo. "Aku sudah benar-benar malas kalau harus berhadapan dengan gadis yang berhati kosong. Hubungan kami hanya karena ikatan bisnis. Aku tidak menyukainya, apalagi mencintainya."

"Dia menyukaimu dan dia adalah tunanganmu. Kita bukan apa-apa lagi!" teriak Kagura dan ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Sougo yang duduk di hadapannya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sakit sekali rasanya, ketika Kagura mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

"Dengar," ujar Sougo yang kemudian berdiri sambil memegang kedua bahu Kagura. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan, Kagura. Pertunangan itu masih dalam perencanaan. Aku bisa membatalkannya bila kau bersedia untuk menikah denganku beberapa tahun lagi."

"Bicara apa kau? Masih terlalu lama bagiku untuk memikirkan masa depan, Sougo," ujar Kagura. Ia menunduk. "Topik ini terlalu serius untuk pelajar kelas 2 SMA. Aku tak habis pikir, saat dua tahun lalu aku sudah ikut terlibat dalam perihal serius seperti ini. Aku tak pantas untuk berhubungan dengan anak orang kaya sepertimu."

Sougo terdiam, sedangkan air mata Kagura mulai membasahi pipinya. Sougo tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah merasa kesal. Lalu, Sougo melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kagura. Ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sapu tangannya pada Kagura. Kagura mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Ah, aku bodoh sekali," ujar Kagura. "Kenapa aku harus menangis di depanmu lagi? Aku jadi benar-benar tampak cengeng."

"Kau tidak dapat membohongi perasaanmu," ujar Sougo. "Katakanlah bahwa kau masih menyukaiku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sougo. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," balas Kagura yang masih mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik Sougo.

Sougo tersenyum, "Terserah saja."

"Sungguh, padahal awalnya kita hanya bermain _game_. Ini konyol- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura yang akhirnya mengembalikan sapu tangan Sougo.

"Itu karena kau yang memulai," jawab Sougo. "Kau lapar?"

"Topik baru yang bagus," ujar Kagura. "Kau mau mentraktirku di restoran mana? Aku ikut saja."

"Bagaimana kalau restoran yang ada di dekat stasiun?" tanya Sougo. "Lalu, kita akan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota untuk mencari stik baru dan membeli JUMP edisi baru. Kemudian, aku akan mentraktirmu di restoran mewah milik kenalan ayahku saat makan malam. Jadi, persiapkanlah dirimu."

"Kita tidak akan taruhan lagi?" tanya Kagura.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi kesini," jawab Sougo mantap. Kagura benar-benar tidak menyadari situasi yang ada disekitarnya. Mungkin, dia masih merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Sougo.

"Baiklah," balas Kagura. "Aku ganti baju sebentar."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin memesan makanan sesedikit itu?" tanya Kagura saat melihat perbedaan antara jumlah pesanannya dengan pesanan milik Sougo yang telah disusun di atas meja.

"Aku sudah makan di rumahmu," jawab Sougo. "Lagipula, tampaknya porsi makananmu sekarang sudah lebih banyak, China."

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak menjadi gemuk." Kagura membanggakan dirinya dengan mengembangkan senyum lebar yang mengekspos deretan giginya yang rata. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan sepiring nasi goreng yang dibalut dengan telur dadar dan melahapnya.

Sougo masih memegang sepasang sumpit yang masih melekat satu sama lain dan menatap Kagura yang melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Kagura tidak _tsundere_ seperti saat hari pertama sekolah di kelas dua sekarang. Mungkin efek 'hanya berdua' membuat Kagura bebas mengekspresikan dirinya yang asli. Yah, mungkin juga karena Sougo tidak lagi membawa-bawa masalah percintaan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sougo teringat akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat mereka masih di dalam apartemen Kagura. Sougo ingat, Kagura menangis lagi saat dirinya dan Kagura membahas masalah rencana perjodohan dua tahun lalu. Kagura pasti masih sangat menyayangi dirinya— Sougo. Akhirnya, Sougo memisahkan sepasang sumpit yang saling menempel itu dengan mematahkannya. Kemudian, dia mendekatkan semangkuk miso yang ia pesan.

Kagura yang sudah menghabiskan 5 porsi makanan pun kembali mendekatkan sepiring udon dan memakannya. "Setelah ini kita kemana, Sadis?"

"Entahlah. Kita akan membicarakannya lagi di kereta saja," jawab Sougo. "Kemungkinan kita akan tiba di tengah kota jam tiga sore kalau kita berhasil mengejar kereta yang akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kagura belum membalas perkataan Sougo, dia masih mengunyah nasi. Tetapi, ia mengangguk sebagai gantinya. Kemudian, keduanya kembali menyantap makanan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa belas menit sejak Kagura dan Sougo berhasil menaiki kereta. Mereka sudah menentukan destinasi perjalanan di tengah kota. Sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi pembicaraan antara keduanya. Sougo tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ayahnya telah mendesak Sougo untuk memberikan jawaban untuk kepastian pertunangannya dengan putri dari keluarga Imai, kepastian yang belum ia pernah berikan selama dua tahun saat dua kepala keluarga sudah hampir sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan antara putra-putri mereka.

Sougo tidak menyukai gadis berhati yang sama kosongnya dengan tatapannya itu. Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, jarang berbicara dan datang secara sangat tiba-tiba, sampai Sougo tak sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Kagura yang salah paham saat dua tahun yang lalu. Karena gadis itu, Sougo sampai dipindahkan ke Kyoto oleh ayahnya. Mereka satu sekolah selama dua tahun— saat kelas 3 SMP dan 1 SMA. Ayahnya beralasan agar Sougo bisa mengenal gadis itu sebelum benar-benar bertunangan.

Sougo tidak terlalu suka untuk menjadi anak dari keluarga yang kaya. Hidupnya tidak bebas. Bahkan, untuk menemui Kagura lagi di Tokyo membutuhkan banyak alasan agar dapat diperbolehkan.

 _"_ _Tolong berikan aku waktu satu tahun lagi untuk memikirkannya. Aku ingin kembali bersekolah di Tokyo selama setahun."_

Sougo hanya memiliki waktu setahun untuk mendapatkan Kagura kembali. Sougo harus mengatakannya. Tetapi, Kagura masih sangat sensitif dengan urusan seperti itu. Sougo harus membangun kembali hubungan yang baik dengan Kagura sebelum ia mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin tak akan lama lagi, karena Sougo adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat membuat Kagura luluh.

Tiba-tiba, Sougo dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menghantam pelan bahunya. Sougo menoleh dan mendapati Kagura yang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu kanannya. Senyuman lembut terulas di wajah Sougo. Tangan kanannya yang terselip pun diangkat dan mengusap rambut Kagura dengan pelan agar Kagura tidak terbangun. Kemudian, Sougo mengangkat poni Kagura. Dan, Sougo mengecup dahi Kagura dalam diam.

.

.

.

Langit sore menghiasi perjalan Sougo dan Kagura setelah turun dari kereta. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah toko yang menjual _game_ dan semacamnya. Kemudian, mereka akan pergi ke toko buku. Tetapi, setelah itu mereka tidak memiliki tujuan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore setelah mereka berhasil membeli stik baru dan JUMP. Sedangkan, rencana selanjutnya baru akan dilakukan saat waktu makan malam.

Kagura dan Sougo berjalan-jalan saja mengelilingi kota. Keduanya terdiam, masih memilih topik di dalam pikiran mereka. Namun, keduanya sama-sama menatap pemandangan kota yang diterpa sinar matahari sore.

"Kau... Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke Tokyo, Sadis?" tanya Kagura yang mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku kembali untukmu, Kagura," jawab Sougo, dengan wajah serius. Sayangnya Kagura sedang tidak menatap Sougo. Jadi, ia mengira Sougo bermain-main dengan jawabannya.

"Jangan main-main!" seru Kagura kesal. Dia meninju Sougo dari samping. Namun, Sougo menangkisnya dan langsung menarik dagu Kagura ke samping atas. Saat itulah Kagura baru melihat ekspresi Sougo yang serius.

"Aku kembali untukmu, Kagura." Sougo mengulangi kalimatnya.

Kagura yang merasa kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Sougo terdekat, mulai memerah. "L-lepaskan daguku, sialan."

Saat Sougo melepaskan dagunya, Kagura langsung berjalan mundur. Lagi-lagi Kagura menjadi sensitif. Sougo menjernihkan pikirannya lagi dari hal-hal yang membuatnya terbebani.

' _Satu tahun itu waktu yang lama_ ,' pikir Sougo yang mencoba untuk tenang.

Sougo menatap lurus ke depan, "Maaf." Lalu, Sougo kembali berjalan.

Kagura bingung. ' _Ada apa dengannya?_ ' Namun, pada akhirnya dia menyusul Sougo yang berada di depan.

.

.

.

Kagura tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiknya di restoran mewah yang memberikan pemandangan kota malam hari dari atas gedung pencakar langit sebelumnya. Kagura berbinar-binar dan melupakan beberapa masalah yang terjadi hari ini saat masuk ke dalamnya. Sougo tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Kagura. Kemudian, mereka duduk di sebuah meja khusus dua orang yang terletak di dekat jendela besar.

Selang beberapa detik saja, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan memberikan daftar menu. Kening Kagura berkerut saat membaca daftar menu yang semuanya berbahasa Inggris.

"Sougo," bisik Kagura. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis disini. Bisakah kau pilihkan aku makanan yang paling enak- _aru ka_?"

"Baiklah." Sougo menyeringai tipis, tak menyangka Kagura akan meminta bantuannya. Kemudian, Sougo memesankan makanan untuknya dan Kagura. Lilin berbentuk mawar yang terletak di tengah meja dinyalakan sebelum pelayan pergi. Aroma dan pencahayaan darinya membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Tetapi, Kagura tidak terbawa suasana. Mungkin, belum saja.

Sougo menatap keluar jendela. Namun, Kagura diam-diam menatap Sougo. Kagura merasa bahagia hari ini. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya ingin membenci Sougo agar dapat melupakan Sougo bersama kenangan-kenangan yang diberikannya. Disisi lain, dia agak merasa beruntung karena lelaki tampan dan terlahir di keluarga kaya ini memilihnya. Tetapi, tetap saja Kagura merasa gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya. Hanya karena dia adalah gadis tsundere.

Tiba-tiba, Sougo menoleh ke arah Kagura. ' _Sial!_ ' pekik Kagura dalam hati. Kagura ingin menatap ke arah lain, tetapi ia tetap kalah cepat dari Sougo. Tatapan mereka terkunci beberapa saat, sampai pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

' _Sejak kapan dia menatapku?_ ' Sougo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi senang dan agak lega.

Kagura merasa canggung, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Kali ini, ia memalingkan wajanya. Pesanan ditata dengan rapi di atas meja. Setelah pelayan pergi, Sougo mengambil pisau dan garpu. Sougo berkata dengan tenang, "Pesanan kita berbeda. Kau mau yang mana, Kagura?"

Kagura menatap dua hidangan yang berbeda secara bergantian. Keduanya masih sama-sama olahan dari _seafood_. Namun, Kagura lebih tertarik dengan tuna yang entah dimasak dengan cara apa itu. Kagura menarik piring dengan hidangan tuna. Kemudian, ia mengambil pisau dan garpu miliknya. Sougo mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan tenang. Kagura mengunyah daging tuna bertekstur lembut itu. Harga selalu sepadan dengan kualitas.

"Enak," gumam Kagura dan Sougo di saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap. Kemudian, mereka tersenyum.

"Mau mencicipi sedikit punyaku?" Sougo menawarkan.

Kagura mengangguk, "Kau juga boleh mencicipi punyaku- _aru_."

Sougo memotong sedikit daging ikan salmon dan menancapkan garpu di atasnya. Kemudian, ia memberikan suapan untuk Kagura.

"K-kau ingin menyuapkannya untukku?!" tanya Kagura gugup.

Sougo tersenyum lembut, "Tidak perlu khawatir, tidak ada yang melihat kita saat ini, Kagura."

Dengan malu-malu, Kagura membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sougo. "Aa—h."

Kagura mengunyah daging salmon yang _creamy_ , "Enak!"

"Sekarang bagianmu, Sougo," ujar Kagura, setelah ia menelan daging salmon.

"Nanti saja," tolak Sougo. "Makanlah dulu."

Kagura sedikit bingung, tetapi ia menurut saja. Kagura memotong daging tuna dan menancapkannya dengan garpu. Sougo melirik lilin yang sudah tak berbentuk mawar lagi. Sumbunya sudah hampir mencapai akhirnya. Sougo kembali menatap Kagura yang menyuapkan sepotong daging tuna ke mulutnya. Sougo menunggu _timing_ yang tepat saat Kagura membuka mulutnya dan—

Dua pasang bibir bertemu, satu lidah melesak masuk dan merebut sepotong daging dari lidah lainnya. Kagura tidak melawan, lebih seperti menikmati. Saat semua itu terjadi, sumbu lilin telah habis. Pada akhir ciuman mereka yang didominasi oleh Sougo, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu gedung-gedung di luar jendela dan sinar lampu ruangan yang redup. Sougo melepaskan tautan mereka dan memandang wajah Kagura yang sudah semerah tomat.

Kagura merasa sesak dan sakit, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu memenuhi atrium pikirannya. Ia tak berani menatap Sougo.

"Bagaimana cara membuatmu luluh?" tanya Sougo. Kagura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sougo, ia langsung menatap Sougo yang memasang ekspresi serius. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'? Bagaimana caranya aku memenangkan hatimu lagi? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bertahan di dalam hatimu? Bagaimana caranya agar kau mengakuiku? Bagaimana caranya agar terlepas dari kekangan perjodohan itu tanpamu? Bagaimana caranya agar kau menginginkanku dari dalam hati? Bagaimana caranya agar kau membutuhkanku seperti kau membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas?"

Kagura ingin sekali menjawab, ' _Kau hanya cukup berada di sampingku, Sougo._ ' Tetapi, apa yang dikatakannya adalah, "Bodoh. Pikirkan jawabannya sendiri, sialan."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari-hari Golden Week dilalui Sougo dan Kagura dengan 'damai' saat bermain video game bersama. Hubungan antara keduanya cukup membaik. Namun, Kagura masih menganggap Sougo hanya sebagai seorang teman. Sougo belum menyinggung masalah percintaan lagi setelah 'malam itu'.

Akhirnya, keduanya telah kembali dalam keseharian bersekolah. Sebentar lagi, murid kelas 2 akan melakukan perjalanan darmawisata selama 4 hari 3 malam di Kyoto. Para komite masing-masing kelas akan melakukan rapat sore ini, setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"China, jangan sampai kau lupa rapat komite sore ini," ujar Sougo mengingatkan saat istirahat makan siang baru dimulai."Aku akan 'menghukum'-mu bila kau tidak datang."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada tidak ikut rapat nanti sore," balas Kagura. "Kau mengancamku dengan baik, Sadis."

Sougo menyeringai tipis sebagai balasannya. Kemudian, mereka berpisah setelah keluar dari kelas.

Sebelum benar-benar terpisah jauh, Kagura memperingatkan Sougo, "Jangan terlalu dekat denganku di sekolah. OkiKagu Fans Club adalah ancaman terbesar keduaku setelah dirimu."

"Semoga saja aku bertindak sesuai kemauanmu."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu's FanFiction. Rate T. Romance. Alternative Universe. Highschooler!Okita x Highschooler!Kagura.** **Warning! OOC.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Tsundistic Princess**

.

.

.

Kagura duduk berhadapan dengan putri dari keluarga Tokugawa yang tersohor. Siang itu, mereka telah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Kagura baru duduk beberapa detik yang lalu. Tetapi, sahabatnya langsung memberikan pertanyaan dengan wajah antusias, "Kagura-chan, bagaimana kemajuan hubunganmu dengan Okita-san?"

"Hah?" tanya Kagura yang kurang mendengar pertanyaan Soyo akibat asyik dengan bekal makan siangnya."Kemajuan hubunganku dengan siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kagura-chan. Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Okita-san."

"Hmm?!" Semburat merah sedikit tampak di wajah Kagura. "T-Tidak mungkin ada kemajuan diantara kami- _aru_."

" _Are_? Kalian tidak saling bertemu saat Golden Week?" tanya Soyo dengan nada kecewa.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali!" jawab Kagura cepat, juga berbohong. "Mana sudi aku untuk berdua saja dengannya- _aru_."

Soyo tidak mendengar kalimat Kagura yang terakhir karena bicaranya yang terlalu cepat. "Apa?"

"Mana aku sudi untuk berdua saja dengan makhluk biadab itu. Apalagi sampai makan malam berdua. Itu mustahil- _aru,_ " ulang Kagura, dengan penambahan yang membuat Soyo menjadi curiga.

"Kalian makan malam bersama? Berdua saja?!" tanya Soyo semangat.

Kesialan menimpa Kagura siang itu. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada gadis berpenampilan elit yang ternyata adalah pendiri OkiKagu Fans Club di sekolahnya. Kagura terpaksa berbohong pada sahabat tersayangnya itu lebih lama.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan liburan Golden Week untuk makan pizza acar rumput laut dan bermain _video game-aru,_ " ujar Kagura yang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Sendirian saja?" selidik Soyo.

"T-Tentu saja- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura sedikit terbata-bata. Ia tidak bisa membohongi sahabatnya terlalu lama. Tetapi, demi kedamaian dalam hidupnya...

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Untunglah Soyo memilih untuk mempercayai ucapan Kagura. Akhirnya Kagura dapat bernafas lega setelah Soyo berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mematikan untuknya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seisi kelas 2-Z langsung sibuk merapikan barang masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ketika guru melangkah keluar dari kelas, semuanya ikut berhamburan keluar kelas. Tersisalah Kagura dan Sougo yang masih menunggu satu sama lain untuk pergi ke ruangan yang akan dipakai untuk rapat komite. Keduanya masih membereskan barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Ayo, Kagura," ucap Sougo setelah ia dan Kagura selesai membereskan barang mereka.

Keduanya berjalan keluar kelas beriringan. Yah, lagipula tidak ada yang akan melihat mereka.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang _game_ yang kuberikan dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Sougo, membuka topik antara dirinya dan Kagura.

" _Game_ bocah apa yang coba kau berikan padaku? Aku menamatkannya hanya dalam satu hari- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura.

"Aku telah menepati janjiku setelah kalah darimu sekali. Kurasa itu _game_ yang cocok untukmu," ujar Sougo dengan nada malas. "Ah, ini ruangannya."

Kemudian, Sougo membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya bersama Kagura. Terlihat beberapa pengurus kelas dari kelas lain yang sudah duduk rapi di atas meja dan bangku yang disusun membentuk huruf U. Kagura dan Sougo duduk bersebelahan dan menunggu peserta rapat yang masih belum datang.

Lalu, pintu kembali terbuka. Masuklah seorang lelaki berkacamata yang bersurai hitam. Penampilannya yang tampak jadul membuat Kagura tertawadalam hati dan menyunggingkan senyum mengejek di wajahnya. Lelaki yang dikenali bernama Shimura Shinpachi itu cukup terkenal karena ia adalah siswa yang mendapat peringkat pertama dalam angkatan.

Shinpachi duduk di samping Kagura. "Selamat sore, Kagura-chan."

"Mmm... Ya, selamat sore," balas Kagura sungkan. Tetapi, tanpa diduga Sougo malah memasang status waspada.

"Siapa kacamata culun berwujud laki-laki itu, China?" tanya Sougo dengan suara pelan.

"Oh, dia Shinpachi," jawab Kagura. "Dulu kami satu kelas di kelas 3 SMP."

"Heee..." balas Sougo. "Lalu, apa-apaan dengan panggilan Kagura-chan itu?"

Kagura mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Seluruh murid di sekolah ini memanggilku dengan sebutan itu karena aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan 'Yato-san', apalagi 'Yato-sama'. Aku merasa seperti menjadi karakter dari serial televisi lain."

"Siapa yang mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yato-sama'?"tanya Sougo basa-basi, agar dia bisa berbicara dengan Kagura lebih lama.

"Kau meremehkanku, ya?" tanya Kagura. "Aku memiliki banyak penggemar- _aru_."

Sougo menemukan celah untuk melancarkan 'serangan', "Dan aku pastilah yang paling menggemarimu dari yang lain."

"A-apa?!" Kagura mulai salah tingkah, sedangkan Sougo menyeringai tipis. "Cih, sialan kau."

Lalu, perhatian mereka terpusatkan pada Ketua OSIS yang akhirnya membuka rapat sore itu.

.

.

.

Menara jam yang berdiri tegak di halaman sekolah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 saat rapat usai. Langit kemerahan yang sudah bercampur dengan nila berubah menjadi kelabu. Langit tampak mendung dan Kagura ingat bahwa ia tidak membawa payung. Kagura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama Sougo. Hanya mereka berdua yang terakhir keluar dari ruang rapat. Hasil rapat menentukan letak penginapan, tempat wisata yang akan dituju dan penentuan tempat duduk dalam bus. Hanya akan ada satu hari satu malam untuk waktu bebas.

Keduanya berjalan melewati ruang guru dengan Kagura yang bersenandung pelan. Sougo melihat pintu ruang guru yang setengah terbuka. Kemudian, rasa penasaran muncul dalam dirinya. Sougo menahan Kagura dan memintanya untuk diam sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagura sambil berbisik.

"Sssttt," desis Sougo. Keduanya mengintip ke dalam melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Tampak dua kepala, putih dan kuning yang mulai menipiskan jarak— Ginpachi- _sensei_ dan Tsukuyo- _sensei_. Kagura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan matanya membelalak kaget.

"Gin- _chan_ dan Tsukki?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Sougo tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Tetapi, kalau ingin dikatakan... Sougo sedikit terinspirasi dari 'gaya' milik Ginpachi- _sensei_.

Kemudian, Sougo kembali berjalan. Kagura menyusul dari belakang sambil berlari kecil. Setelah keduanya sudah agak jauh dari ruang guru, mereka berbelok ke kiri dan tiba di ruang loker sepatu. Keduanya menukar sandal sekolah dengan sepatu. Langit tampak lebih mendung saat Kagura melangkah ke luar gedung.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Gin- _chan_ menyukai Tsukki- _aru_ ,"ujar Kagura.

Sougo bertanya, "Mengapa kau memanggil Tsukuyo- _sensei_ dengan sebutan Tsukki?"

"Karena Tsukki sering bermain ke rumah saat aku masih tinggal dengan Gin- _chan_ ," jawab Kagura.

"Dan kau tidak mencurigai apapun?" tanya Sougo lagi.

Kagura hanya menggeleng. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju pagar sekolah tanpa memperdulikan Sougo yang menyeringai lebar.

"Kagura," panggil Sougo. Kagura langsung menoleh tanpa mempertimbangkan 'keselamatan diri'. Sougo mempraktekkan apa yang ia 'pelajari' dari Ginpachi- _sensei_ barusan pada Kagura. Kagura benar-benar terkejut. Namun, ia melawan dan berhasil melepaskan tautan secara paksa.

"Keparat!" teriak Kagura. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya merah padam, bagaimana tidak? "A-apa yang coba kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Praktek," jawab Sougo singkat. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendahului Kagura.

"Oi!" panggil Kagura. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Pulang," jawab Sougo. "Mau ikut?"

Kagura hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu, ia berjalan mendahului Sougo dengan kesal dan mengabaikan Sougo yang menahan tawanya. Sougo menatap Kagura dari belakang sampai tak terlihat lagi. Kemudian, barulah Sougo berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras saat Sougo masih belum tiba di apartemennya. Ia berlari menuju tempat yang teduh dan dekat dengan minimarket agar ia dapat membeli payung. Pakaiannya sudah hampir sepenuhnya basah kuyup saat ia berhasil berdiri di depan minimarket. Saat ia ingin berjalan masuk, ia tak sengaja melihat Kagura yang berdiri dengan wajah cemas sambil merogoh isi tasnya.

"Kagura, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sougo.

"Eh?" Kagura menatap Sougo. "K-kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja aku kehujanan," jawab Sougo. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, China."

"A-aku hanya b-berteduh," jawab Kagura dengan ekspresi yang aneh, antara tersenyum dengan cemas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membeli payung?" tanya Sougo. "Kau tidak mungkin menjatuhkan dompetmu di suatu tempat, 'kan?"

"T-t-t-t-tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal se-ceroboh itu- _aru_!" jawab Kagura cepat.

Sougo langsung tahu kalau Kagura berbohong. Tetapi, ia memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalam minimarket. Ia berniat membeli dua payung. Namun, kasir berkata bahwa hanya tersisa satu payung lagi. Sougo terpaksa hanya membeli satu payung. Sougo keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa sebuah payung yang berukuran sedang. Dan, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi mencipratkan genangan air sehingga seragam Kagura basah kuyup.

"Kau hanya beli satu?" tanya Kagura, berpura-pura seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ya. Memang tersisa satu," jawab Sougo jujur. "Mau pulang bareng?"

"Tidak- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura sok tegar.

Sougo mengambil inisiatif lain. Ia menyerahkan payung pada Kagura dan melepas kemejanya. Setidaknya, ia masih memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek. Kemudian, ia memakaikan kemeja itu pada tubuh Kagura yang dibalut kemeja yang semi-transparan karena basah. Hanya untuk menutupi saja. Sougo mengambil payungnya kembali.

"Aku pulang dulu, China." Awalnya, Sougo ingin mengajak Kagura untuk pulang bersama. Tetapi, saat ia menyadari ada siswa dari sekolah mereka yang memperhatikan sejak tadi, Sougo mengurungkan niatnya. Kagura juga sudah sadar sejak awal tentang keberadaan siswa dari sekolah mereka itu. Ya, keduanya hanya menghindar dari kemungkinan menjadi bahan gosip.

Kemudian, Sougo melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan Kagura. Tetapi, saat baru beberapa langkah, ponselnya berdering. Sougo pun mengangkat panggilan itu. Lalu, kembali berjalan menembus hujan. Kagura sempat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel saat Sougo mengambil ponselnya.

' _Imai'_

.

.

.

 _Kagura baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berencana akan langsung pulang. Tetapi, ia mendengar suara dari luar pagar sekolah. Beberapa suara yang asing dan satu suara yang dikenalnya— Sougo. Kagura berniat untuk menguping, mungkin juga mengintip. Kagura bersembunyi di balik pagar dengan baik._

" _Sougo-sama, Tuan Besar meminta anda untuk langsung datang ke kantor pusat setelah ini."_

" _Apa yang akan ia katakan?"_

" _Beliau ingin membahas tentang masa depan perusahaan."_

" _Kalau begitu, maksudmu perjodohan dengan putri dari Imai?"_

" _Benar, Sougo-sama."_

" _Kalian semua terus memaksaku untuk menyetujui perjodohan itu. Ayolah, aku masih SMP."_

" _Tetapi, Tuan Besar yang meminta—"_

" _Katakan padanya aku tidak mau datang dan aku tidak ingin membahas ini di area sekolah."_

" _Tunggu, Tuan Muda! Tuan Besar bilang kalau anda masih tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu, beliau akan membuat anda dan putri dari Imai saling mengenal terlebih dahulu."_

" _Hah? Mana ada orang yang langsung saling mengenal dengan baik dalam waktu liburan sebelum tahun ajaran baru."_

" _Bukan seperti itu, Sougo-sama. Tuan Besar akan memindahkan anda ke Kyoto."_

" _Apa? Setuju atau tidak pun pasti aku akan tetap dipindahkan, benar?"_

 _Lawan bicaranya tidak membalas. Tetapi, Kagura malah_ shock _. Ia bergumam, "Perjodohan?"_

 _Sougo pun menyadari keberadaan Kagura saat mendengar gumamannya. Sougo langsung menoleh, dan Kagura langsung lari pulang. Sougo langsung menatap pelayannya dalam diam. Kemudian, ia berlari menyusul Kagura. Tetapi, sore itu Sougo tidak dapat menemukan Kagura. Bahkan, Kagura tidak pulang ke apartemennya sampai larut malam. Hari itu, luka besar pun membekas dan tidak pernah akan hilang._

.

.

.

Kagura terdiam dan membiarkan suara hujan menjadi lagu pengiring. Sementara hujan turun semakin deras, Kagura mengeratkan kemeja Sougo yang menutupi seragamnya yang basah. Dingin. Momen paling 'sialan' untuk hari ini...

Kagura yang ditinggalkan Sougo.

Lagipula, kenapa si gadis dari Imai menelpon Sougo? Apakah mereka tetap berhubungan walau Sougo berada di Tokyo? Apakah Kagura hanya dipermainkan?

Kagura berencana untuk langsung pulang, tanpa menunggu hujan reda atau apapun itu. Kemudian, ia melangkah dan pergi dari tempatnya berteduh. "Sialan kau, Sadis."

Kagura dipenuhi oleh emosi yang bercampur. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Bila semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja. Air mata menyamar sebagai air hujan, Kagura merasa bodoh karena sempat 'bawa perasaan' saat bersama Sougo.

'Apa yang aku harapkan darinya? Apa yang telah aku lakukan saat bersamanya? Apa yang aku harapkan dari orang kaya, sedangkan aku hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana? Aku hanya melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau terjebak dua kali. Aku baru sadar kalau...'

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sougo."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Aish, minna! Kayaknya saya kelamaan ga publish ya? :'v Maafin aku ya, tugas sekolah sudah mulai menumpuk. Dan, maafkan** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini yang isinya agak banyak 'perpecahan' dan kata-kata kasar. Yah, saya merasakan dampak dari menulis** _ **chapter**_ **kali ini. Saya jadi sering ngomong 'sialan', 'keparat', 'brengsek', dan lain-lain -,- Okelah... Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang rela menghabiskan waktu berharga beberapa menitnya untuk membaca** _ **fanfic**_ **ini. Maaf di** _ **chapter**_ **kemarin saya tidak sempat menambahkan author's note. Btw, rencananya saya mau buat Kagura itu ga kenal nama depannya si Imai Nobume. Jadi, Cuma tau 'Imai'-nya doang. Dan *lagi*, saya minta maaf atas sikap dan perwatakan karakter diluar dari yang aslinya -,- Baiklah, segitu dulu aja ^^ Mind to leave a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hari pertama darmawisata, Kagura pergi ke sekolah sambil membawa semua yang diperlukan dalam sebuah tas besar. Selama di perjalanan, Kagura bersin sampai berkali-kali. Ya, Kagura jadi agak flu semenjak hujan-hujanan dua hari yang lalu. Tetapi, Kagura tetap berpikir bahwa ia akan segera sembuh bila bersenang-senang.

Darmawisata hanya bisa dilakukan sekali di SMA. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan Kagura hanya karena beralasan mengidap penyakit _influenza_ selama beberapa hari. Kagura tiba di sekolah saat guru-guru baru saja memulai pendataan. Kagura masuk kedalam sebuah bus ber-AC. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Soyo yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil menepuk bangku di sampingnya yang masih kosong di dekat jendela. Kagura pun tersenyum dan duduk di samping Soyo.

"Kagura- _chan_ , apakah setelah rapat komite kemarin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu dan Okita- _san_?" tanya Soyo.

"Tidak ada- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura dengan dingin. Kemudian, Kagura bersin lagi.

"Kagura- _chan_ , apakah kau sakit?" tanya Soyo mulai khawatir.

Kagura menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa- _aru_."

"Omong-omong, Okita- _san_ tidak pergi dengan bus hari ini," ujar Soyo membuka topik. "Dia dijemput dari Kyoto kemarin. Tetapi, ia tetap akan mengikuti kegiatan darmawisata saat kita tiba."

"Ah." Kagura merespon. "Jadi memang benar, ya."

"Hmmm? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Soyo.

Kagura menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak. Mungkin kau salah dengar- _aru_."

Soyo menatap Kagura bingung. Dia tidak bersikap ceria seperti biasanya. Tetapi, Soyo memilih untuk menanyakan hal itu lain kali. Kemudian, bus mulai berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kagura hanya bersandar dan menatap keluar jendela bus. Ia juga menyalakan MP3 Player dan memutar lagu yang cocok dengan suasana hatinya. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang selama 4 hari 3 malam pun bermula.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu's FanFiction. Rate T. Highschooler!Okita x Highschooler!Kagura. OOC.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present:**

 **Tsundistic Princess**

.

.

.

Kagura tertidur pulas hampir disepanjang perjalanan. Saat ia terbangun, bus sudah tiba di Prefektur Kyoto. Ponsel menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. 6 jam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto membuat Kagura ingin segera meregangkan tubuhnya. Kagura turun dari bus dan melihat bangunan tradisional yang megah. _Ryokan_ , sudah pasti mereka akan menginap di tempat seperti itu ketika berkunjung ke Kyoto.

Pembagian kamar dan penjelasan langsung dilaksanakan setelah semuanya turun dari bus. Kagura mendapat kamar yang sama dengan Soyo. Kabar baiknya, pemandian antara pria dan wanita tidak dicampur. Kagura pun langsung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar.

Hari pertama pukul setengah 3 sore, peserta darmawisata baru makan siang di hotel bercirikan tradisional itu. Kagura makan siang bersama Soyo. Kagura sebenarnya penasaran, dimanakah Sougo? Bukankah ia akan mengikuti jadwal darmawisata?

Kagura makan dengan tidak tenang. Ia celingak-celinguk sana-sini sampai membuat Soyo sadar akan keanehan Kagura. "Ada apa, Kagura- _chan_? Kau tampak gelisah hari ini."

Kagura tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Soyo. Ia tetap makan sambil memperhatikan tempat lain dengan seksama. Kagura berucap dalam hati, 'Semoga aku dan Sougo tidak saling berpapasan hari ini.'

"Ada apa? Kau mencariku, Kagura?"

Tiba-tiba, Kagura dan Soyo dikejutkan oleh suara yang muncul dari belakang Kagura. Soyo dapat melihat Sougo dengan jelas, sedangkan Kagura sudah langsung tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Kagura ingin mengabaikan Sougo dan langsung pura-pura bersin, "Ah, Soyo- _chan_. Sepertinya aku terkena flu. Aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang juga!"

Kemudian, Kagura berdiri dan berlari. Tetapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Sougo menahan tangan kiri Kagura. Kagura memang berhenti berlari. Tetapi, ia menepis tangan Sougo dengan cepat. Kagura menatap Sougo dengan garang. Lalu, Kagura melangkah ke kamarnya. Sougo yang tidak mengerti apa yang Kagura lakukan hanya menatap bingung. Sougo menatap Soyo yang juga tampak bingung.

"Apa _mood_ -nya memang sudah buruk sejak pagi?" tanya Sougo pada Soyo dengan gaya bahasa yang formal.

Soyo tersenyum kecil, "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Okita-san. Kagura-chan memang sudah bersin dan batuk sejak tadi pagi. Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya?"

Sougo terdiam, 'mungkinkah Kagura pulang tanpa memakai payung hari itu?'

Melihat ekspresi Sougo yang berubah, Soyo menjadi penasaran dan curiga. "Jadi, memang terjadi sesuatu ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu detail-nya. Tetapi, kupikir memang ada yang terjadi," ujar Sougo.

Soyo mempersilahkan, "Duduklah terlebih dahulu."

Kemudian, Sougo duduk berhadapan Soyo tanpa maksud untuk mengurus masalah hubungan antar perusahaan seperti biasanya. Sougo berhati-hati untuk tidak menceritakan lebih tentang hubungannya dengan Kagura selama ini pada pemimpin OkiKagu Fans Club itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku dan Kagura berpapasan di depan minimarket saat hujan deras." Sougo mulai bercerita. "Tetapi, aku pulang duluan. Mungkin, ia nekat pulang tanpa memakai payung."

"Itu saja?" tanya Soyo, agak kecewa karena menurutnya cerita Sougo kurang memiliki konflik panas percintaan.

Sougo mengangguk, "Itu hanya hipotesis."

Soyo berpikir sejenak, "Apa memang tidak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan kalian semenjak awal semester? Okita-san ingin kembali berpacaran dengan Kagura, kan?"

Sougo agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Soyo. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menjaga privasi. "Ya, begitulah."

"Kau tahu, rata-rata gadis di dunia itu memilih diam untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit mereka," ujar Soyo. "Lagipula apa yang kamu lakukan sampai kalian berdua putus, Okita-san?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terluka," jawab Sougo tidak mendetail. Tetapi, ia memikirkan ulang tentang kalimat Soyo yang pertama. 'Lebih memilih diam untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit?'

Soyo terdiam sejenak, " _Maa,_ apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Okita-san?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Sougo. Kemudian, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Untuk saat ini."

.

.

.

Hari kedua darmawisata bermula saat matahari terbit dari ufuk timur Kota Kyoto. Semalam, Kagura sudah meminum obat flu yang diberikan oleh salah satu teman sekamarnya. Dia juga tidak berada di tim yang sama dengan Sougo. Jadi, hari ini ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Bahkan mungkin, hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah bagi Kagura.

Hari ini, Kagura akan mengunjungi tempat wisata bersejarah. Setiap tim mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan foto di sana. Soyo yang berada di tim yang sama dengan Kagura belum membahas tentang pembicaraannya dengan Sougo kemarin siang. Ia yakin, Sougo bisa mengatasi Kagura tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Soyo-chan, kau berasal dari Kyoto, kan?" tanya Kagura.

Soyo mengangguk, "Ya, memangnya kenapa Kagura-chan?"

"Aku ingin berburu kuliner disini!" seru Kagura antusias.

Soyo tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan kamera dari tas selempangnya. "Baiklah. Tetapi, hari ini kita harus melaksanakan tugas dengan baik."

"Siap, bos!" ucap Kagura riang. Kemudian, ia terus berjalan dengan wajah ceria.

Disisi lain, Sougo hanya terdiam saat menatap Kagura dari kejauhan. Namun, tiba-tiba Soyo menoleh ke arahnya dan mengacungkan jempol. Sougo hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

"Benar. Kagura juga seorang gadis yang memerlukan teman untuk bersenang-senang," gumamnya. Kemudian, Sougo menatap lurus dan berjalan bersama anggota timnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, sungguh hari yang melelahkan..." Kagura menghempaskan dirinya di atas _futon_ yang tebal dan empuk.

Soyo tersenyum melihat Kagura, "Setelah ini kita harus mandi di pemandian agar bila lebih rileks."

"Hari ini sangat sempurna- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura. Lalu, ia duduk. "Sekarang jam berapa, Soyo-chan?"

"Sekarang waktunya untuk menuju pemandian air panas," jawab Soyo. "Lebih baik kita datang duluan agar bisa lebih santai."

"Baiklah," ujar Kagura menyetujui. "Ayo, Soyo-chan!"

.

.

.

Sougo menerima pesan masuk saat ia baru saja memasuki ruang ganti. Ia melihat nama 'Tokugawa Soyo' sebagai pengirim pesan tersebut.

" _Okita-san, aku dan Kagura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pemandian. Pastikan kau dengar semua pembicaraan kami dengan baik_."

Sougo menaruh ponselnya di dalam loker dan menimpanya dengan pakaiannya yang sudah ia lepas. Kemudian, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam pemandian pria dan mengistirahatkan diri di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari pemandian sebelah— pemandian wanita.

"Wah, syukurlah masih kosong- _aru_." Sougo mendengar suara Kagura dari sebelah. Lalu, terdengar suara percikan air.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Kagura-chan," ujar Soyo. "Aku benar-benar masih penasaran bagaimana kemajuan hubunganmu dengan Okita-san."

"E-eh? Soyo-chan, ini t-tempat umum- _aru_!" seru Kagura agak terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kamu cemaskan, Kagura-chan? Tempat ini masih sepi dan aku tidak mendengar suara dari pemandian sebelah." Sougo diam dan tak bergerak, agak tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"K-Kau benar, Soyo-chan..." ujar Kagura. "Tetapi, t-tetap saja tidak ada kemajuan apapun antara aku dan si brengsek Sougo itu!"

"Hum... Kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatmu ini, Kagura-chan?"

"Haha..." Kagura tertawa hambar. "M-Mana mungkin aku melalukan itu padamu- _aru_."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Soyo. "Kenapa kamu menghindari dan tampak kesal pada Okita-san kemarin siang? Aku tidak akan menyebarkan ini pada anggota OkiKagu Fans Club yang lain, aku janji."

"Kau juga janji untuk tidak memberitahukan ini pada Sougo?" tanya Kagura.

"Aku janji," jawab Soyo mantap.

Kagura menghela nafas, "Aku marah karena aku merasa bahwa Sougo tidak berkata sesuai keadaan. Dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia kembali ke Tokyo hanya untukku. Tetapi, aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku merasa bodoh- _aru_."

Sougo mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang Kagura katakan pada Soyo. Tetapi, Soyo mencerna perkataan Kagura dengan baik. "Bukankah itu hanya perasaanmu yang mengatakan bahwa Okita-san kembali ke Tokyo bukan untukmu, Kagura-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku... Mungkin itu hanya persepsi dari dirimu untuk menilai Okita-san. Apakah kamu yakin kamu tahu betul isi hati Okita-san saat ini, Kagura-chan?" tanya Soyo. Kagura dibuat berpikir olehnya.

"Tapi..." Kagura memutuskan ucapannya.

"Apa aku benar, Kagura-chan?" tanya Soyo.

Kagura berkata dengan suara yang pelan, "Terima kasih, Soyo-chan."

"Whoa! Kalian berdua sudah ada disini rupanya!" Seseorang tampaknya baru masuk ke pemandian wanita. Pembicaraan antara Kagura dan Soyo berhenti disana. Sedangkan Sougo... Ia masih bingung dengan beberapa perkataan Kagura.

'Kenapa dia bisa berpikir bahwa aku tidak kembali ke Tokyo untuknya?'

.

.

.

Kagura sudah tertidur saat Soyo masih menggenggam ponselnya dan menunggu pesan dari Sougo. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, hanya sinar dari layar ponsel Soyo yang menjadi penerang di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Soyo membuka pesan dari Sougo.

" _Kenapa kau berbohong pada Kagura untuk tidak memberitahukan perkataannya padaku?_ "

Soyo tersenyum. Lalu, ia membalasnya, " _Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak memberitahumu, tapi kamu sudah tahu dan mendengarnya dengan telingamu sendiri. Apa aku salah, calon penerus Direktur Okita?_ "

Soyo menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu balasan dari Sougo. Namun, tanpa disangka Sougo membalas dengan cepat.

" _Ya, kau tidak salah, adik dari Direktur Tokugawa. Tak kusangka kau cukup licik untuk memperbaiki hubungan sahabatmu dengan rekan bisnis masa depan._ "

" _Jahat sekali. Aku tidak licik. Aku hanya membantu hubungan kalian berdua. Apakah benar Paman Okita masih ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Imai Nobume-san?_ "

" _Pria itu tidak memikirkan apa yang diperlukan anaknya. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi, omong-omong, bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang perjodohan itu?_ "

" _Kamu seharusnya tahu, Okita-san. Sudah banyak anak gadis dari direktur perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang membicarakan tentangmu. Berita tentangmu menyebar dengan cepat._ _Perempuan itu benar-benar mengerikan._ "

" _Oh, apa aku harus segera bersama dengan Kagura agar berita tentang kami cepat menyebar?_ "

" _Terserah padamu, Okita-san. Tetapi, apakah Kagura-chan tahu tentang perjodohan ini?_ "

" _Ya._ "

" _Apa? Jadi karena itu kalian berdua putus?_ "

" _Menurutmu karena apa lagi?_ "

" _Kupikir karena kamu akan pindah ke Kyoto dua tahun lalu._ "

" _Tunggu, kau tahu dari mana aku pernah bersekolah di Tokyo?_ "

" _Informasi yang kudapat dari anggota OkiKagu Fans Club dan kalangan penerus perusahaan-perusahaan besar sangat membantuku. Aku sudah tahu semua apa yang terjadi di masa lalu kalian sekarang._ "

" _Dasar perempuan_."

" _Ya sudahlah. Sekarang sudah hampir larut malam. Aku ingin tidur, Okita-san._ "

" _Ya sudah_."

.

.

.

Hari ketiga adalah hari bebas untuk siswa-siswi kelas 2 untuk berkeliling kota Kyoto sampai sore hari. Kagura dan Soyo berencana untuk berburu kuliner. Sedangkan Sougo, ia diminta ayahnya untuk menemuinya di Mansion Keluarga Okita. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tetapi, Kagura terpaksa berburu kuliner sendirian saat Soyo diminta kakaknya untuk datang ke kantor pusat perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Saat ini, Kagura sedang berkeliling Kyoto dan melihat lingkungan asing. Mungkin ia akan tersesat sebentar lagi. Matahari bersinar terik, Kagura mulai berkeringat dan lelah. Saat ia berpikir untuk beristirahat sejenak, ia melihat mesin penjual minuman yang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah gedung megah. Kagura tidak tahu gedung apa itu. Tetapi, yang penting setidaknya ia bisa membeli sesuatu dari mesin itu.

Kagura berdiri di depan mesin itu. Tetapi, saat ia merogoh tas selempang kecilnya, ia tidak menemukan dompetnya. Sial. Kagura baru ingat kalau ia lupa mengambil dompetnya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin itu.

"Yang mana yang ingin kamu beli?"

"Jus jeruk..." jawab Kagura spontan. Orang di belakangnya menekan tombol jus jeruk dan tak lama kemudian, muncul lah sekotak jus jeruk.

Orang di belakangnya mengambil jus itu dan memberikannya pada Kagura. "Ini."

Kagura menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru tua dengan manik _crimson_ yang indah. Kagura sempat kagum melihat parasnya. Tetapi, adegan seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _Sougo memasukkan beberapa koin kedalam mesin penjual minuman itu. "Mana yang ingin kau beli, China?"_

 _"_ _Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menjebakku ya, Sadis sialan?"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak membawa dompet, kan? Sekarang kau mau aku belikan atau tidak?" tanya Sougo jengkel._

 _"_ _Ha, untuk apa kau bersikap peduli padaku?" tanya Kagura._

 _"_ _Tch, kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Sougo lagi. "Aku sudah terlanjur memasukkan uangku ke dalam mesin ini."_

 _"_ _Terus kenapa? Kau tidak mau membeli minuman untukmu sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau minum minuman yang dijual di mesin ini," jawab Sougo._

 _"_ _Anak orang kaya sialan. Mana mungkin kau tidak pernah minum jus jeruk dari mesin i—" Tanpa sengaja Kagura menekan tombol jus jeruk saat menunjuk mesin penjual minuman. Tak lama kemudian, sekotak jus jeruk keluar dari sana. "Ah, aku tidak sengaja-_ aru _."_

 _"_ _Ambillah jus jeruk itu. Anggap saja kau berhutang padaku setelah meminumnya." Kemudian, Sougo pergi dan meninggalkan Kagura yang masih berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman._

.

.

.

" _Ano_ , namaku Kagura. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kagura pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Nobume," jawab gadis itu singkat. "Panggil saja dengan nama itu."

"O-oh... Nobume, ya? Salam kenal," ucap Kagura sambil tersenyum ceria. Kagura tidak berniat untuk mengetahui nama belakang dari gadis itu. Untungnya.

Nobume tersenyum sebagai balasan. Kagura menyedot jus jeruknya dengan cepat. Namun, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Nobume berbunyi. Nobume segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Ada apa?"

Kagura tidak dapat mendengar suara yang ada di seberang telepon. Tetapi, Kagura langsung tahu kalau Nobume harus segera pulang. Nobume pun menutup telepon, "Maaf, Kagura. Aku harus segera pergi."

Kagura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan, Nobume."

Nobume mengangguk. Kemudian, ia beranjak dan meninggalkan Kagura sendiri. Kagura masih mengagumi kecantikan Nobume. Lalu, ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. "Gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sougo... Apakah dia secantik Nobume?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah pukul 4 sore. Kagura sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Sekarang, ia melihat sebuah pagar kayu yang seolah tanpa ujung. Kalau isinya adalah sebuah rumah, pastilah pemiliknya sangat kaya. Kagura berjalan menyusuri ujung pagar kayu yang tinggi itu. Tetapi, saat ia baru mencapai pertengahan, ia menemukan gerbang besar. Kagura berlari mendekatinya dan berniat untuk melihat papan nama keluarga.

Tepat ketika Kagura mendekati pagar, pagar pun terbuka lebar dan mobil sedan hitam keluar dari dalam. Kagura membaca papan nama keluarga sekilas, sebelum menatap seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil sedan. Dua objek yang membuat Kagura terkejut dan terdiam ditempat secara bersamaan, 'Okita' dan Okita Sougo.

Sougo yang menyadari keberadaan Kagura langsung membuka jendela mobil. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kagura?"

"A-a—" Kagura _speechless_. Ia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman. Tetapi, ia juga sulit menjelaskannya.

"Kau tersesat sejauh ini?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. 'Ah, malunya...'

Sougo membuka pintu mobil, "Masuklah. Kita akan pulang ke _ryokan_."

Kagura masih ragu untuk memutuskan pilihan. Tetapi, Sougo menarik Kagura masuk dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Akhirnya, Kagura dan Sougo pulang bersama dalam satu mobil dengan situasi canggung.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam itu parkir di depan _ryokan_. Kagura dan Sougo turun bersamaan dari pintu yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang melihat. Kagura langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan _ryokan_ tanpa mengucap apapun. Sougo hanya menatap punggung Kagura dari belakang. 'Dia masih diam.'

Kemudian, ponsel Sougo bergetar. Nama 'Imai' muncul di layar ponselnya bersama tulisan '1 pesan belum dibaca'. Sougo menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah datar. Ia membuka pesan dari Nobume.

" _Bagaimana darmawisatamu hari ini?_ "

" _Biasa saja. Aku lelah, jadi bisakah kau tidak mengirimiku pesan lagi?_ "

Lelah yang dimaksud Sougo adalah bosan dan tidak suka berhubungan lagi dengan Nobume. Tapi, ia yakin gadis berhati kosong itu tidak akan mengerti.

" _Baiklah. Maafkan aku_."

Percakapan melalui pesan antara Sougo dan Nobume berakhir begitu saja. Kemudian, Sougo melangkah masuk menuju _ryokan_.

.

.

.

Malam terakhir darmawisata bagi siswa-siswi kelas 2, Kagura benar-benar ingin menikmati suasana tenang di taman _ryokan_ setelah mandi di pemandian air panas. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti wanita bersama Soyo setelah membilas tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin segera tidur setelah ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Kagura-chan?" tanya Soyo saat ia memasang _obi_ berwarna merah muda di pinggangnya.

"Umm... Aku ingin menikmati malam ini di taman," jawab Kagura. "Kurasa taman _ryokan_ sepi saat malam hari."

" _Maa_... Selamat berjuang," ujar Soyo yang menyimpan teka-teki dalam pikiran Kagura. Kemudian, Soyo berjalan keluar. Kagura memasang _obi_ -nya, lalu menyusul Soyo. Tetapi, saat ia keluar, Soyo sudah tidak terlihat. Lalu, Kagura memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke taman tanpa rasa curiga.

Di sisi lain, Sougo sedang mengambil susu sapi murni dari kulkas umum yang disediakan di koridor depan ruang ganti pria. Ponselnya bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Sougo menghela nafas, lalu ia mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat layar ponselnya.

"Kabar apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku, Nona Informan?"

" _Kasar sekali,_ " ujar gadis di seberang telepon. " _Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Okita-san_."

"Lupakan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, putri dari Tokugawa?" tanya Sougo.

" _Kagura-chan sedang menuju taman. Kuharap kamu bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian malam ini._ "

"Kami tidak bermasalah," bantah Sougo. "Tetapi, baiklah." Setelah itu, Sougo mematikan sambungan telepon dan berjalan menuju taman.

.

.

.

Kagura benar-benar yakin ia dapat menikmati indahnya langit malam itu sendirian. Tetapi, saat ia tiba di taman, ia melihat Sougo sudah berdiri menghadapnya. Kagura langsung berhenti melangkah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Akhir-akhir ini memang pikiran Kagura sedang dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang perasaan Sougo padanya dalam tanda kutip, yang sebenarnya. Apakah ia harus bertanya langsung?

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Keduanya berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan. "Ah, kau duluan saja."

Keduanya juga terdiam di saat yang sama. Namun, akhirnya Kagura berinisiatif untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, "K-Kau... lebih pilih I-Imai atau a-a-aku...?" Walau terbata-bata, sebenarnya. Kagura sangat mengharapkan jawaban untuk dirinya.

'Dia masih meragukanku.' Sougo menatap Kagura datar, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku bilang, aku menyukai Imai?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak dan ia malah merasa bodoh karena masih berharap. "Ah, sudah kuduga. Setelah ini, jangan pernah dekati aku lagi kalau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, keparat!"

Kagura berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Sougo. Sougo menatap Kagura dalam diam. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kagura sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari taman dengan langkah cepat. Lalu, Sougo mendekap tubuh Kagura dari belakang. Kagura terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagura memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sougo.

Sougo mendekatkan kepalanya dengan telinga kanan Kagura. Kemudian, ia berbisik, "Tapi pada faktanya, gadis yang kucintai adalah gadis yang berada dalam pelukanku ini."

Kagura merasa terkejut dan merinding pada saat yang sama. Sougo melepaskan dekapannya dan Kagura langsung berbalik menghadap Sougo dan ia mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan kanannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan. Sougo hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya,"ucap Sougo. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Kagura?"

"Kau itu... SIALAN! KEPARAT! BRENGSEK! BODOH! EGOIS!" Kagura memutuskan perkataannya sejenak. "TETAPI KENAPA AKU TIDAK PERNAH BISA UNTUK MEMBENCIMU, SADIS?!"

Setelah meneriakkan hal itu, Kagura langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam _ryokan_. Walau Sougo menerima cacian dari Kagura, entah mengapa ia malah senang dan lega. Sougo menatap langit musim panas yang berhias ribuan bintang.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi masokis..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Hiyaaaahhh, bertemu lagi dengan saya Sarashina Arisa ^^. Saya informasikan bahwa keyboard lappie saya sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kerusakan. Jadi, saya yang tadinya ingin segera melanjutkan dua proyek fanfiction, menjadi terhambat. Aa, maafkan saya bila kelanjutan fic ini di-publish lebih lama. Sekian.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hari pertama liburan musim panas sudah sangat ditunggu karena akhirnya Kagura memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan ketenangan setelah gagal di Golden Week. Kagura bisa tidur pulas sampai siang untuk hari ini. Namun, bunyi bel apartemennya beberapa kali terdengar. Tidurnya pun terganggu. Kagura membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Sialan, siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenanganku pagi ini?!"

Kagura pun berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu dan langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok kakaknya— Kamui, yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Kagura!" sapa Kamui. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagura dan mengabaikan adiknya yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Hoi!" teriak Kagura. Ia menyusul kakaknya masuk ke dalam setelah ia merapatkan pintu depan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kamui?!"

"Mengunjungimu, tentu saja." Lalu, Kamui menaruh sebuah kantong plastik yang agak besar di atas meja. "Bersyukurlah karena aku bisa datang ke Jepang tahun ini, Kagura."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang, sialan," ujar Kagura seenaknya.

"Ucapanmu tidak terjaga disini. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Kamui. "Atau kau hanya berbicara tanpa tahu artinya, bocah?"

Kagura tidak ingin membalas perkataan Kamui, hanya menghindari masalah yang dapat membuatnya harus membayar biaya kerusakan di apartemennya. Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati meja dan melihat dari dekat apa yang Kamui bawakan untuknya.

"Aku membawakanmu manisan, es krim, pudding, yoghurt, dan acar rumput laut kesukaanmu," ujar Kamui. "Mau makan es?"

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu's FanFiction. Rate T. AU. Highschooler!Okita x Highschooler!Kagura.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Tsundistic Princess**

.

.

.

Kamui dan Kagura duduk sambil menonton televisi dan memakan es krim cup. Kagura memutuskan untuk menanyakan kabar ayahnya, "Bagaimana keadaan ayah di Cina?"

"Hmm? Kepalanya makin _pelontos_. Tapi, perusahaan ayah sudah berkembang dengan pesat semenjak kau pergi ke Jepang," jawab Kamui.

"Bahasamu mengatakan seolah aku hanya memberatkan bila tinggal di Cina- _aru_ ," protes Kagura.

"Yah, mungkin itu kenyata—" Sebelum Kamui menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kagura langsung meninju wajahnya. Respon Kamui ternyata sangat cepat. Ia menangkis tinjuan Kagura. "Jangan terlalu galak, Kagura."

Setelah tangan Kagura dibebaskan, ia terdiam.

"Kabar baiknya, perusahaan keluarga kita akan membuka kantor cabang di Tokyo besok," ujar Kamui. "Dan aku yang akan menjadi kepalanya."

"Ha, lucu sekali," ujar Kagura meremehkan. "Kau mau mengerjaiku atau apa? Sebesar apa perusahaan kita sampai bisa membuka kantor cabang di Jepang?"

"Itu hanya karena kau tidak tahu, Kagura." Kemudian, Kamui mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto sebuah gedung yang megah. "Inilah bentuk kantor pusat perusahaan keluarga kita di Cina."

"Woah, apakah aku akan dipindahkan ke apartemen yang lebih bagus?" tanya Kagura penuh harap.

"Sayang sekali itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Kamui diiringi dengan senyum tanpa arti.

"Bah, pelit sekali- _aru_!" teriak Kagura. Lalu, ia meraih _pudding_ di dalam kantong plastik. "Percuma perusahaan keluarga kita menjadi perusahaan besar kalau aku tidak merasakan dampaknya!"

" _Maa_ , setidaknya mungkin kau bisa merasakan dampaknya ketika aku berhasil mengembangkan kantor cabang di Tokyo ini."

"Entah kenapa aku jadi ragu- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura asal.

"Aku lebih ragu lagi kalau kau yang menjadi kepala kantor cabang, Kagura," balas Kamui. "Kau tahu, aku ini jenius sejak lahir."

"Hih, dasar manusia narsis," ejek Kagura. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah pudding lagi. "Omong-omong, kau akan menginap dimana malam ini, _Baka Aniki_?"

"Yang jelas aku tidak ingin menginap di tempat kotor seperti ini."

"Hah?" Kagura tak terima. "Wajar sekali bermalas-malasan saat liburan musim panas, kau tahu."

"Kau mungkin tidak akan menikah kalau kau terus memilih untuk bermalas-malasan," ujar Kamui, dengan niatan mengejek.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Usiamu sudah 21 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, kan? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Kagura menghujam Kamui dengan pertanyaan.

"21 tahun itu usia yang muda. Aku masih berada di universitas bila aku ikut kuliah. Setidaknya 25 tahun aku baru akan menikah," jawab Kamui.

Kagura terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa kita malah membahas masalah ini- _aru_?"

Tiba-tiba, Kagura mendengar bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang masih berada di samping kasurnya. Lalu, ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Nama Soyo terpampang di layarnya bersama tulisan 'Panggilan Video'. Kagura langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah.

" _Kagura-chan! Hari ini aku berlibur di Bali!_ " Suara Soyo yang melengking itu hampir memekakkan telinga Kagura. Tetapi, senyum bahagia Soyo yang tampak di layar ponsel Kagura membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku mau oleh-oleh saja- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura. Lalu, Kagura duduk di samping Kamui saat ia tiba di ruang tengah.

"Siapa itu?" Kamui langsung menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam jangkauan kamera. Lalu, ia tersenyum, "Hai, cantik."

"Oi, apa ya—" Ucapan Kagura terhenti saat melihat wajah Soyo yang memerah itu terlihat di layar ponselnya. Kemudian, sambungan panggilan video terputus. "S-Soyo-chan?!"

"Ah, terputus ya?" tanya Kamui dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Itu gara-gara kau. Kenapa kau memunculkan wajah sialanmu itu- _aru ka_?!" tanya Kagura kesal. "Aku belum sempat memesan oleh-oleh secara spesifik- _aru_."

"Jaga perkataanmu, adik sialan," ucap Kamui sambil tersenyum sampai sepasang manik _sapphire_ itu tertutup kelopak mata yang membentuk kurva seperti pelangi. "Omong-omong, siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura. "Lagipula, sampai kapan kau mau bertamu di sini? Aku akan membersihkan apartemenku setelah kau pergi."

"Heeehhh... Mencurigakan. Apakah kau menyembunyikan hadiah ulang tahunku yang sudah lewat di suatu tempat di apartemen ini?" tanya Kamui usil.

Kagura melempari Kamui dengan _cup_ bekas wadah _pudding_ yang sudah tak berisi lagi. "Jangan bermimpi- _aru_." Tetapi, Kagura terdiam setelahnya. Ulang tahun? Apakah ia telah melupakan sesuatu?

'Yah, mungkin itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting,' batinnya.

.

.

.

Kagura dan Kamui malah berakhir dengan bermain _game_ bersama. Setelah kemenangan Kamui yang ke sembilan, ia melepas stik dari tangannya dan berdiri tanpa memperdulikan Kagura yang meratapi kekalahannya sambil mengumpat-umpat dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," ujar Kamui. Kagura berhenti mengumpat dan langsung menatap Kamui dalam diam.

"Hah? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kagura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kamui memasang sepatunya, "Tentu saja kembali ke penginapan. Kau pikir aku tidak punya tempat untuk tidur?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak, "Pulanglah sana- _aru_."

Kamui pun berdiri. Lalu, ia membuka pintu depan dan keluar dari sana. Setelah Kamui menutup pintu, Kagura pun berdiri dari duduknya. Kagura menghela nafas perlahan, "Hah, sekarang aku harus mulai darimana?"

Kagura melangkah mendekati lemari berdebu yang tidak diketahuinya lagi apa isinya. Kagura berjongkok dan mulai memilah barang-barang yang berguna untuk disimpan dan yang tidak penting untuk dibuang. Kagura membongkar sebuah kardus yang berdebu. Banyak sekali buku yang terletak di dalamnya.

Kagura pun mengeluarkan buku itu satu per satu. Beberapa diantaranya adalah buku tulis semasa SMP. Kemudian, Kagura menemukan buku kelulusan SMP. Sekedar iseng, Kagura membuka buku itu dan memperhatikan biodata-biodata di sana. Tidak ada nama Sougo di sana, jelas. Namun saat Kagura mulai membuka lembaran foto-foto, Sougo yang tampak lebih 'kecil' dari saat ini masih berada di antara siswa-siswi saat upacara pembukaan.

Kagura menahan tawanya, "Bah, bocah ini lugu sekali!"

Kagura membolak-balik lembaran buku kelulusan SMP dengan ekspresi penuh nostalgia dan terkadang tawanya meledak. Dan pada akhirnya, Kagura tiba di halaman terakhir dengan satu halaman bebas yang sudah berisikan sebuah foto dan sebuah tanggal yang membuat air matanya mengalir tanpa perintah apapun.

Kagura membaca sebuah pesan yang tertulis dibawah foto tersebut, 'Seharusnya foto ini tidak kutempel. Tetapi aku hanya kasihan orang yang ada di foto ini seperti terlupakan. LOL'. Kagura menatap foto itu sekali lagi. Ada dirinya dan Sougo yang sedang _selfie_ dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan 'Sougo 14'. Tanggal yang tertulis disana menjawab kejanggalan dipikiran Kagura tadi.

"Hari ulang tahunnya... sudah lewat?"

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Cieee... Tsundistic Princess akhirnya** ** _update_** **(walau jadinya lebih pendek). Dan, saya ngerasa kalau chapter kali ini rada ga jelas -,- Yah, saya mau bilang kalo Kagura nangis di akhir itu karena dia ga nyangka dia bakal ngelupain hari sepenting itu. Bagian ga jelas yang lain itu pas Kamui tiba-tiba pulang -,- Hah... do'ain biar saya ga kehilangan penjiwaan di fic ini. Okelah, sekian ^^**


End file.
